


Something in Your Mouth

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Humiliation, M/M, Oh god, Oral Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Just a friendly, casual chat between Lance and his best friend Hunk over the phone. And Keith is there, too.





	Something in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was supposed to tell me "no."  
> Say, "No, you work on the other twenty things you have planned".  
> He wasn't supposed to say "Write that filth!" And god this is the filthiest thing I've written.
> 
> When will I finish my other fics that I actually want to finish? When will my brain stop being a dick and make me stop in the middle of them just to write something random??
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't think of anything to call this, but Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback popped into my head while I was trying to think so uh... that's what it's named after. Yep.

“Hey, Hunk!” Lance smiled, leaning back against the couch, legs spread out casually in front of him as he spoke on the phone. “What’s up, buddy?”

_“Not a whole lot,”_ Hunk’s voice came through, _“I was honestly just calling to ask if you were still going to be coming by this weekend.”_

 

Lance let out a laugh, “Buddy, why would I miss your birthday?” he asked, free hand coming down between his legs and he threaded his fingers through the long, thick black hair of his boyfriend. Keith looked up to him, mouth open and presently occupied with the Cuban’s cock. “I haven’t yet.”

_“I know,”_ his best friend sighed, _“it’s just you’re across town, now. Not next door, or even rooming with me. I just didn’t know if you’d want to take the time and gas to--”_

“Hey, hey!” Lance frowned, keeping his attention on his conversation, ignoring how much Keith was squirming below him. “Hunk, I would come visit you for your birthday even if I was the next _state_ over! We’ve been besties since we were little! Besides, you still have to meet Keith.” At his name, the black haired man turned his eyes upwards, humming softly. Lance’s grip tightened slightly. “He’d love to meet you!”

 

_“You do talk an awful lot about him.”_ Hunk teased, _“Besides, I have to make sure he’s good enough to date my best friend.”_ Lance gave a cheerful laugh, even as Keith seemed to make a quiet noise in the back of his throat. Lance tightened his grip even more as he looked down, eyes narrowed with a silent warning.

 

Keith looked up to him, his body trembling faintly. Whether from that look or from the fact that he was nude and their apartment was fairly cold was anyone’s guess. It was most likely a mixture of both, though.

“I’m sure he’ll pass your interrogation.” the Cuban teased, smiling once more. Keith closed his eyes, humming quietly as he gently ran his tongue against the underside of Lance’s cock, gently tracing out the vein. Lance took in a sharp breath, covering it up with a convincing sneeze. His grip on Keith’s hair tightened and he pressed his head down, forcing the dark haired man to take more of his cock, smiling in satisfaction as his boyfriend choked.

Keith’s eyes watered slightly as his throat opened to take the dick, breathing heavily through his nose. More drool began to slide out the sides of his mouth as he whined, his own cock throbbing in need. He was already in trouble, though. Best not make it any worse by touching himself. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears slid down his face and his face burned red.

“Anyway, I gotta let you go, Hunkarino.” Lance said, his voice belying the look on his face as he looked down to the man on his knees. A hard look that Keith knew one thing for sure, as Lance hung up the call and sat his phone down beside him on the couch.  
It was punishment time.

 

“Can you not control your slutty little mouth?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith opened his eyes, blinking heavily to try and push the tears out and way. Lance moved his hips, grinding them up into Keith’s face, causing the black haired man’s nose to press deeper into the dark brown curls above his cock. Keith whined out again, his throat constricting as he gagged before Lance pulled back a little, enough to let him breathe again, before he was grabbing Keith’s hair with both hands and pushing his head down and up. “Is this what you wanted?”

Honestly, no, but Keith still moaned as his mouth was turned into little more than a fleshlight for the taller man. He closed his eyes as he tried to relax his jaw, not wanting to gag any more than he already had. His hands curled slightly, digging his nails into his palms as he fought to keep from touching himself. Too soon, however, Lance was pulling his mouth off and away completely. Keith moaned, his tongue coming out to attempt to keep contact even as he was breathing heavily, his lungs thankful for the more natural airflow again.

 

“Turn around.” Lance said, “Ass in the air.” Keith bit his lip as he obeyed, the metal tag on the pretty blue collar around his neck slapping against his throat as he moved. He heard Lance moving behind him, and soon felt something land beside him. He turned and saw it was his phone, someone’s contact already brought up. Keith trembled as he felt Lance gently grab the base of the plug that had been inside of him for the better part of the day and slowly pull it out.

“Call your brother.” he said, teasing two fingers into Keith’s hole, testing how wide he was stretched. “You talk to him.” Keith held back a whine as Lance moved his hips and the tip of his cock found it’s way inside him.

 

Keith felt his face burn hotter as he shakily picked up his phone, pressing the call button. Even as he felt Lance rock into him as the dial tone rang through his ears, humiliation flushing through his blood, he still felt that electrical thrill of want and need. Even when Shiro answered and Keith’s cock-wrecked voice responded, prompting Lance to start fucking into him with more force, Keith didn’t think he’d change a thing.

 

Who knows, if he behaves for this, Lance might give him a reward later, still.


End file.
